Imaginaerum: Desde mi Infierno
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: No está muerto lo que yace eternamente, y con las extrañas eras morirá hasta la muerte.
1. Prólogo: Invierno mágico

**IMAGINAERUM**

**DESDE MI INFIERNO**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Invierno mágico**

_Ponyville, 31 de enero del año 3011_

_Querida Princesa Celestia:_

_Ya han pasado dos meses desde que murió mi amado Lightdawn. Es difícil enfrentar la pérdida. Ya estaba acostumbrada a él, a saludarlo cuando salía de la biblioteca, o cuando él entraba en ésta. A oler su perfume cuando paseaba con él por la plaza. Las ramas cargadas de nieve me recuerdan a él. Cuando nieva, temprano por la mañana, me levanto y me asomo para ver las calles teñirse de blanco, y mi memoria me trae los poemas que escribía, sus letras cargadas de amor, de tristeza y de nostalgia._

_No me acostumbro a que esté muerto._

_No soporto pensar en que todos los momentos que pasé con él no volverán jamás a repetirse. Que ya no leeremos juntos bajo la luz de las velas. Que ya no pasearemos por las calles de Ponyville. No soporto aceptar que él jamás me abrazará, susurrándome al oído: "Esposa, poesía eres tú"._

_Mis amigas..., no lo resistiría si no fuera por ellas. Cada una intenta mantenerme con ánimos, a su propia manera. Espero que jamás pasen por lo mismo. Fluttershy tiene miedo, se nota demasiado. Y es que planeaba casarse con su novio Reaver en primavera._

_Pinkie cada día me trae dulces y me hace compañía. Desordena toda la biblioteca, pero es mejor. Me distraigo y me divierto bastante. Applejack siempre me invita a acompañarla en su granja, e incluso me ha pedido ayuda. Rainbow Dash viene muy seguido, a hablar conmigo sobre la saga de _Daring Do_. Fluttershy me pide que la acompañe al bosque, según ella para estudiar a sus criaturas. Rarity había hecho mi vestido de novia y el traje de Lightdawn, pero cuando viene a tomar el té conmigo, de lo que nunca habla es de vestidos. _

_Todas se toman muchas molestias. Todas se preocupan por mí._

_Son las mejores amigas del mundo._

_Hoy fui a dejarle flores a Lightdawn. Un ramo de violetas, como el que adornó la mesa donde él me propuso matrimonio. No deja de inquietarme la inscripción que pusieron en su lápida:_

No está muerto lo que yace eternamente  
Y con las extrañas eras morirá hasta la muerte.

_Wisemurk, quien esculpió la frase, nunca me la ha explicado. Siempre me ha dicho que debo leer los libros de Lightdawn para saberlo._

_Por eso le escribo esta carta, Princesa Celestia._

_No quemé esos libros, como usted me lo pidió. Los guardé bajo llave en la bodega de la biblioteca. Tengo sus cuadernos, y sus viejos y gruesos volúmenes sin títulos, que tanto me pedía que no abriera. Tengo también una misteriosa Llave de Plata, oculta dentro de un estuche de violín, que está cubierta por extraños arabescos y símbolos que parecen de Oriente, pero que no identifico._

_He decidido iniciar mi propia investigación, y enfrentarme a la misma Oscuridad que enfrentó Lightdawn. Sólo quería avisarle, princesa, y no quiero que me detenga. Por eso le envío esta carta por correo._

_Su más fiel estudiante._

_Twilight Sparkle._

* * *

Carta recibida por la Princesa Celestia el 2 de febrero de 3011.


	2. 1: Hora de historias

**IMAGINAERUM**

**DESDE MI INFIERNO**

* * *

**1**

**Hora de historias**

_Registro de Akasha nº 51174_

_Mi querida Twilight Sparkle:_

_Ya han pasado dos meses desde que me fui. Y no porque quisiera, porque lo que más soñé en toda mi vida era casarme contigo. Poder besar tus labios, acariciar tu crin, y susurrarte al oído: "Poesía eres tú"._

_Yo nunca quise odiar. Tampoco quería morir. No quería dejarte sola en esa mascarada._

_Investigué libros que jamás deberían haber sido escritos. El _Unaussprechlichen Geheimnisse_, de Von Pfertz, que además traduje yo mismo; el _Les Cultes des Gules_, del _Conde d'Erlette_; el malvado _De Vermiis Mysteris_, de Ludvig Prinn; unos restos quebradizos de los _Manuscritos Pnakóticos_; el _Libro de Eibon_; el _Liver Ivonis_; los _Fragmentos de Celaeno_; el _Libro de las Sombras_; y un capítulo del maldito _Necronomicón_._

_Lo siento tanto. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo. Quizás, mi muerte era necesaria, después de todo, nadie lee esos libros y sobrevive demasiado._

_Pero..., tuve un encuentro en mi juventud. Nunca te lo conté, mi querida Twilight. Una extraña criatura que me atacó en mi casa, en el segundo piso, cuando quería tocar el piano. Estaba dentro del piano. Estaba yo tocando el piano cuando surgió esa cosa._

_El piano comenzó a tocar estridencias. Las ventanas se empañaron. Mis padres... estaban fuera. La criatura me rodeó con sus tentáculos. Era negra, enorme, sin forma y viscosa como una masa de tinta viva, como una oscura gelatina que formaba ojos fosforescentes y que chillaba _Tekeli-li_._

_Me lanzó por las escaleras, y me rompí una pata. Mentí, diciendo que había tenido un accidente ayudando a mi padre, y con mi pata enyesada me despedí de ti, Twilight._

_Me había despedido de ti, sabiendo que la volvería a ver..._

_Y cumplí mi palabra. Regresé, cuando ya era el semental que mereces. Durante esos años sin ella ejercité mi cuerpo y mi mente. Aprendí la magia que no se enseña en escuelas._

_Regresé a tu lado. Iba a casarme contigo. ¡Pero debía terminar mi investigación sobre los horrores que rodean a Equestria desde otras dimensiones!_

_Fui tan estúpido al pensar que podía hacerles frente._

_Ahora estoy muerto. Ahora guardo todas las palabras de amor que no te pude decir. Mi tormento fue quedar como un maldito drogadicto y loco frente a ti, y recordarlo a cada momento. Se han marchitado en mí todos los besos que no te pude dar, todo el amor que jamás se desbordó sobre tu piel. Aquí puedo ver que sufres, pero no debes sufrir por mí, yo me busqué ese cruel final. Fue más importante mi trauma que nuestro amor._

_Quiero que seas feliz, porque yo no lo seré jamás. Quiero verte sonreír otra vez. Por cada lágrima que lloras, vuelvo a morir otra vez._

_Vuélvete a enamorar. Yo sólo te traje dolor, y ni siquiera me pude despedir. La vida..., la vida es maravillosa, Twilight, y no la desperdicies sufriendo por mí. Sé feliz, también sé feliz por mí._

_Twilight, yo jamás te olvidaré. Y sufro por no poder abrazarte, no poder darte un último beso. Escribo esta carta que nunca podrás leer para quitarme este dolor de encima._

_Yo me gané este infierno, y desde aquí te esperaré. Desde aquí espantaré tus demonios y me dejaré devorar por los míos. Desde mi infierno esperaré a cuando vayas a tu propio paraíso, para ver si estoy yo en él._

_Nunca te olvidaré,_

_Lightdawn de Canterlot._


	3. 2: Missit me Dominus

**IMAGINAERUM**

**DESDE MI INFIERNO**

* * *

**2**

**Missit me Dominus**

_Registro de Akasha nº 51175_

_In nomine Azathoth et, Shub-Niggurath, Yog-Sothoth et Nyarlathotep:_

_¿Crees que tu historia es desgarradora? Tú no sabes nada, Lightdawn. Has muerto hace poco y no sabes nada._

_¿Soñabas con derrotar a Cthulhu? ¿Con aislar a Equestria de los Exteriores, Shub-Niggurath, Yog-Sothoth, Daoloth, Gl'bgolyb, Ubbo-Sathla?_

_Eres tan ingenuo, Lightdawn de Canterlot._

_Ella sufrirá un tiempo, y luego te olvidará. Aunque, ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Me das tanta pena._

_Yo tuve una esposa. Murió estando embarazada, y por eso su hermano me arrancó las alas. Una putada de antología, pero peor fue cuando ella resucitó y regresó a buscarme. Una putada peor, pero tú entenderás que no piensas claramente cuando las cosas están saliendo bien. No, uno no piensa bien cuando descubres que ella estuvo viva todos los años que tú estuviste ahogándote en mierda, ni cuando un pequeño niño, al que creías muerto, te abraza y te llama "papá"._

_Es tan jodido vivir, Lightdawn ¿Por qué será? Lo único que se me ocurre es que los Dioses nos odian a muerte._

_Ella me dejó unos meses después de regresar. ¿Para qué volvió a mí? Verla haciéndolo con otro, en la cama que compartía con ella, de por sí fue un cuchillo metido por vía anal. Pero, si te soy sincero, lo que más me dolió fue verla disfrutar con él todo lo que no disfrutaba conmigo._

_Qué mierda ¿No crees? A veces es mejor recordar con nostalgia las cosas, a ver lo pésimo que han envejecido. Los monstruos de las historias de terror, que llenaron mi infancia de traumas, comenzaron a ser un chiste cuando comencé a temerle a la calvicie. Dejé atrás eso miedos. El día en que nací, mi madre plantó un olivo, y lo abonó con mi placenta. Fue creciendo a lo largo de mi vida, pero debí sospechar que mi vida sería una mierda cuando yo mismo lo rompí, en un supremo acto de idiotez._

_Diabulus in Aivan, missit me dominus..._

_Sí, idiotez. Lo único que diferencia al hombre de las demás criaturas. ¿He dicho hombre? Sí, lees bien. Tú mismo los viste, cuando estabas viajando en una visión etílica frente a tu prometida. Te lo digo, Lightdawn, para eso te hubieras jalado diez líneas de coca y no te habrían matado los Perros de Tindalos._

_Envidio a los hombres. Habría sido tan feliz siendo un hombre, en la época de su mayor apogeo, antes de que Nyarlathotep convenciera a las Tribus de los Cainitas de combatir y destajar al Imperio de Abel._

_Tú fuiste muy idiota. O quizás el idiota soy yo. Nunca podrías derrotar a los grandes demonios que rodean al mundo, nunca podrás vencer a los Dioses del Envoltorio, ni a los Dioses Oscuros; ni a los Primigenios; o a los Strazar, los que respiran oscuridad, quienes nacieron de la perversión de ciertos humanos especialmente creativos. No, jamás podrías derrotar a Glaaki, el Señor del Lago, ni mucho menos hacerle frente al Gran Cthulhu, quien duerme, duerme en el fondo del Gran Océano, en la atlántica R'lyeh._

_Aunque, siempre hay una opción. Diabulus in Ponyville, diabulus in Aivan, missit me dominus._

_¿Quieres volver a la vida? ¿Quieres escalar Kadath y beber en los salones de los dioses? ¿O mejor asaltar Venimää y darle por el culo a los Tuatha Dé Danaan? Yo puedo ayudarte. Sólo dime ¿Cuánto vale tu alma? Y una vez fijado el precio, pídeme ¿Ascender o reencarnar? ¿Extrañas los ojos de Twilight, o prefieres ir a hacerle el amor?_

_¿O sueñas con vencer a Yog-Sothoth? ¿Con curar la plaga? ¿Quieres agradar a algún Dios? Es mejor el sexo que el amor. El único dios que te merece eres tú mismo. Diabulus in Aivan, missit me dominus.  
_

_Toma mi casco y ven, y hacia los cielos prohibidos te enseñaré a volar. Te convertiré en un Nuevo Dios. Pasado, presente y futuro no son nada. Te daré los secretos de las Sendas, del Caos y los infinitos mundos. te mostraré Amin y Alina, Tyr y Rashan, y a las costas desconocidas de Cranato nos iremos a embriagar, en resacones divinos y llenos de perversiones, de sueños rotos y anillos de fuego. Sólo dame tu alma, y te daré una joya llamada eternidad._

_In nomine Azathoth et, Shub-Niggurath, Yog-Sothoth et Nyarlathotep,_

_Wandering Wing, Dios de la Procrastinación._


	4. 3: Sabelotodo

**IMAGINAERUM**

**DESDE MI INFIERNO**

* * *

**3**

**_Sabelotodo_**

_Fragmentos del Diario de Twilight Sparkle._

18 de enero de 3011.

Después de meditarlo mucho, finalmente decidí abrir el grueso tomo que coronaba la biblioteca de Lightdawn. Aquel tomo que abrí aquel día tan lejano, y que él no quiso que leyera. _Unaussprechlichen Geheimnisse_.

Secretos innombrables.

Abrí la tapa empastada, y leí la _Introducción al Mundo Antiguo_, escrita por Junzt Von Pfertz y traducida por Lightdawn de Canterlot. Esa sección se extendía por más de sesenta páginas, y citaba constantemente a otros autores: a un brujo llamado Eibon, a un supuesto lobo de nombre Abdul Alhazred o a un poni terrestre conocido como Brand Steid. Nombraba diversos tipos de Dioses, del Exterior, del Interior, del Envoltorio, de la Luz y de la Oscuridad. Luego comenzó a narrar una historia digna del más fantástico cuento de terror, de una infinita sucesión de razas horrendas, que alcanzaban su apogeo y luego perecían de la manera más horrible.

Aparecían los epítetos de los supuestos Dioses Exteriores, explicando el autor que lo hacía así porque no quería revelar los blasfemos y ancestrales nombres de dichos Dioses. El Sultán Demoníaco; la Negra Cabra de los Bosques y los Diez Mil Vástagos; la Llave y la Puerta; y el Caos Reptante.

El tal Von Pfertz estaba desvariando severamente, y Lightdawn, a ciencia cierta, quedó perturbado por su manera de narrar: tan desesperadamente segura, como si todo lo que relatara fuese cierto. La verdad es que yo misma quedé muy alterada y nerviosa, así que salí un momento a tomar aire, a conversar con Pinkie y Rarity.

Pero, ahora al regresar, encontré algo bastante extraño.

Mi vieja muñeca _Sabelotodo_ me esperaba en la puerta. Tenía su libretita y su pluma, apoyadas en sus cascos de género, en una adorable imitación de que hubiera estado escribiendo.

La he recogido. Y la traje adentro. Seguro Big Macintosh me la devolvió pensando que eso me subiría el ánimo.

_Sabelotodo_..., mi vieja muñeca. Fue siempre mi juguete favorito, desde que era una potranca como las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Cuando mi hermano mayor, Shining Armor, entró a la Guardia Real, sentí que esta muñeca de trapo era mi única amiga. Recuerdo..., recuerdo que su aroma ya me resultaba reconfortante, un olor a libro nuevo y a pastel que me animaba tanto cuando estaba deprimida.

Hasta ahora, no me fijé en un pequeño detalle. La primera página de la libreta tiene una frase escrita, con una letra amplia, irregular y exagerada, como hecha por un potrillo. Para mayor sorpresa, está escrito en otro idioma, y dice así:

_In nomine Azathoth et Shub-Niggurath,__  
__Yog-Sothoth et Nyarlathotep_

He arrancado la página, y esos nombres no dejan de intrigarme. Traducido, dice algo así como "En el nombre de Azathot y Shub-Niggurath, Yog-Sothoth y Nyarlahotep". No tengo idea qué quieren decir esos nombres.

Quizás, tan sólo quizás, encuentre las respuestas en las obras de Lightdawn. No sé por qué tengo ese presentimiento.

Ahora iré a dormir. Dejaré a _Sabelotodo_ en el estante que está frente a mi cama, en el tercer anaquel. ¡Se ve tan adorable ahí, en medio de mis libros, y con su libreta y su pluma!

* * *

19 de enero de 3011

Hoy ocurrió algo muy preocupante.

Spike ya había despertado, y no estaba en la biblioteca cuando yo abrí los ojos. Me levanté y fui a lavarme, cuando me di cuenta que _Sabelotodo_ no estaba en el tercer anaquel. De hecho no estaba en mi cuarto. Supuse que Spike accidentalmente la había botado al primer piso, y bajé. Pero no estaba ahí.

Intrigada, terminé de asearme y la busqué por entre los libros que Spike había ordenado. No apareció. Luego pensé que seguramente fue _Owlowiscious_ quién tomó a _Sabelotodo_, y eso me preocupó un poco. Se me ocurrió que él podía despedazarla accidentalmente con sus garras.

Estuve pensando en eso mientras desayunaba, hasta que decidí no darle tanta importancia. Aún tenía que comenzar a leer el _Capítulo I _de _Unaussprechlichen Geheimnisse_, y luego quería ir a juntarme con Applejack. Además, ya estoy demasiado mayor para jugar con muñecas.

Fui a la bodega, a leer ese libro que Lightdawn tradujo con tanta dedicación. Se notaba en su cuidada caligrafía y las notas al pie de página explicando las palabras en el original fillymán que no tienen traducción precisa al equestriano común.

Entré y me acerqué a la mesa donde el libro reposaba abierto en la página sesenta y seis.

Y no pude evitar gritar, con pánico verdadero.

_Sabelotodo_ reposaba detrás del libro, sentada de la misma manera en la que estaba a la puerta de la biblioteca, cuando la encontré. Sostenía su libreta y su pluma, y, mientras yo me reponía de la impresión, se inclinó hacia adelante, desplomándose sobre la página que anunciaba el _Capítulo I_.

Me acerqué, y la elevé con magia. Espanté de mi mente cualquier temor supersticioso, no debía terminar como Lightdawn, no quería acabar enloqueciendo y aterrorizando a todas mis amigas. Pensé en dejar de leer ese libro, al menos por ese día o por el resto de la semana.

En ese momento, me fijé en que alguien había escrito un mensaje en la libreta de _Sabelotodo_, con la misma caligrafía que el anterior:

_En Equestria estás:__  
__es el fin del camino._


	5. 4: Diabulus in Corpus

**IMAGINAERUM**

**DESDE MI INFIERNO**

* * *

**4**

**Diabulus in Corpus**

_Registro de Akasha nº 51241_

_Wandering, Dios de la Procrastinación:_

_La Ascensión fue un regalo de Dana, para que las criaturas que han llevado vidas excepcionales pudiesen entrar en Venimää, el Templo de la Creación, al centro de todos los infinitos mundos. Tú nunca debiste Ascender, pues tu corazón es lo más impuro que ha existido, tú fuiste en vida un sujeto horrible, entregado a los más repugnantes vicios y a las más depravadas perversiones de la carne._

_Sin embargo, tú viste el rostro de los humanos, también llamados yokhama por quienes tuvieron la mala suerte de conocerlos antes de su extinción final. Tú cenaste con los Strazar y les ofrecías sacrificios. Tú hiciste el amor con las brujas y saliste cuerdo..., aunque en realidad estabas bajo los efectos de alucinógenos._

_Acepto tu tutela, aprenderé de lo poco bueno que hay en ti, para proteger a mi amada. Acepto entregarte mi alma pues sé que la recuperaré._

_Atentamente,_

_Lightdawn de Canterlot._

* * *

_Registro de Akasha nº 51242_

_Lightdawn, mi nuevo sirviente:_

_Está todo listo. Espérame en aquel parque donde un psicópata mató a cuarenta niños. Llevaré algunas cervezas y luego comenzamos con tu instrucción._

_Wandering Wing, Dios de la Procrastinación y la Ropa Sin Planchar._

* * *

_Registro de Akasha nº 51908_

_In nomine Azathoth et Shub-Niggurath, Yog-Sothoth et Nyarlathotep:_

_Has llegado a mí lleno de problemas, así no se puede trabajar. Traes la mente llena de recuerdos, de cuando estabas vivo, de todo el sexo que no tuviste, el alcohol que no bebiste o las drogas que no probaste. No se le puede echar más vodka a una botella llena. Por eso primero debes romper esas cadenas que te atan aún al mundo de los vivos. Joder, Lightdawn, ¡estás muerto! ¡Fuiste un empollón toda tu vida! ¡El sufrimiento, el dolor, las reglas, los modales, la moral y todo lo similar a eso es para los vivos! ¡Muerto debes disfrutar todo lo que no has disfrutado!_

_Sé que no sé cómo es ser tú. Sé que es una mierda vivir, pero ¡ven y tómate una cerveza! ¡Ven y brinda por sobrevivir a los demonios que secuestran las almas recientemente separadas del cuerpo! Alza tu cerveza y ven, emborráchate junto a mí. Ese es el paso uno._

_Oye, Lightdawn, suéltate un poco, que nada te va a pasar. Hazle caso a tu dios, tu amo y señor, que te ordena desinhibirte. Porque en mi templo todo es para pasarlo bien: mi único mandamiento es: Deja ya de joder, cabrón._

_Es que, mierda, Lightdawn, desperdiciaste tus mejores años. Por suerte tengo el remedio. Ven conmigo por las Tierras del Sueño, deja salir a la oscuridad que hay en ti, invitale unas copas y drógala ahí mismo._

_Y verás que yo soy tu mejor dios; en mi templo se practica la prostitución ritual. Bendigo la coca y el vodka, que mis profetas esparzan mi palabra: sexo, drogas y alcohol._

_En Ulthar comenzaremos el viaje, ciento veinte días en Sodoma. En este mundo, en Tierras del Sueño, todo es extremadamente real. Las estrellas bajan y yacen con los peregrinos; su piel transmite un calor delicioso, tienes que tocar para creer._

_En piel de gato escalaremos tejados: en Ulthar nadie los puede matar. En sus puertos comeremos pescado, tal vez carne o mejor. Saldremos al Bosque Encantado a luchar contra los zoogs; pero nosotros no somos guerreros, vamos en son de amistad. Y a alguna jovencita zoog vamos a seducir: mi templo pregona el amor interracial._

_Y verás que yo, soy tu mejor dios; mientras no lo cagues todo está bien. Ven, Lightdawn, ya me vendiste tus sueños, yo te convertiré en un Nuevo Dios._

_Junto a los altares de los Strazar tomaremos forma humana. Ahí las brujas bailan desnudas, sin más ropa que su sudor, sus tatuajes y su piel. Si tenemos suerte, con Medusa haremos el amor; y es que la muy bruja busca engendrar al Demonio Definitivo. Si tenemos suerte, sobreviviremos al encuentro: pero vale la pena arriesgarse a morir otra vez, por haber yacido con ella._

_Vale la pena, sí señor. Déjate llevar por Shub-Niggurath. En los puertos de Dylath-Leen vamos a beber el licor más fuerte que jamás has probado, después de asaltar las galeras de esos asquerosos hombrecillos de bocas grandes y pies pequeños._

_Así estaremos cien años, sin hacer más que beber, fornicar y comer. Deja salir tu deseo, lo oscuro que hay en ti. ¿Cuántos dioses te piden eso?_

_Sólo cuando hayas comido, bebido y fornicado lo suficiente, serás indiferente a las tentaciones de Shub-Niggurath, la Negra Cabra de los Bosques y los Diez Mil Vástagos. O enloquecerás y serás absorbido por ella. Pero, ¡hey! ¿No te parece que ambas cosas son grandes avances?_

_Missit me dominus,_

_Wandering Wing, Dios de la Procrastinación y la Ropa Sin Planchar._


	6. 5: Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta

**IMAGINAERUM**

**DESDE MI INFIERNO**

* * *

**5**

**Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta**

_Fragmentos del Diario de Twilight Sparkle._

23 de enero de 3011.

He estado muy nerviosa. Alguien había entrado y dejó a _Sabelotodo_ en la bodega, y vio lo que leía. No sé quién entró, ni por qué lo hizo, ni cómo lo hizo. No pudo ser Spike ¿Por qué lo haría él? Si hubiera querido hacerme una broma, no lo habría dejado sobre el libro de Lightdawn. Tampoco pudo haberlo hecho _Owlowiscious_, él es sólo un búho.

En estos tres días no había regresado, así que decidí retomar la lectura de _Unaussprechlichen Geheimnisse._ Subí a la bodega, y apenas abrí la puerta, pude ver a _Sabelotodo_ sobre las gruesas páginas. El invasor volvió a dejar un mensaje:

_No está muerto lo que yace eternamente__  
__Y con las extrañas eras morirá hasta la muerte._

¡El epitafio de Lightdawn!

Me asusté bastante, y corrí rápidamente en busca de Applejack, de Rainbow o cualquiera de mis amigas. Pero no le conté lo que pasaba, pues apenas mi temor se enfrió, me di cuenta que podría estar en la pista del asesino de Lightdawn.

Su asesino.

Al pensar en eso me sentí... no sé cómo decirlo. Estaba enojada, pero es un enojo que iba más allá a lo que había sentido enfrentándome a Discord o a Nightmare Moon. Sentía un enojo que parecía sin final, como si se extendiera por el Universo. Imaginé que tenía a su asesino frente a mí, y me imploraba perdón, pero yo se lo negaba. Y no logré pensar más, pues Pinkie Pie me sacó de sus pensamientos con una pregunta.

Seguiré con mis investigaciones. Aunque intente intimidarme, no logrará evitar que yo descubra la verdad.

No evitará que yo descubra lo que le pasó a Lightdawn.

* * *

24 de enero de 3011.

Ayer no pude dejar de pensar en él. al regresar a casa, al asomar mi rostro por la ventana, observo las ramas desnudas de los árboles, las chimeneas expulsando su humo, los copos de nieve cayendo, uno por uno, como las palabras de un cuento. El gris invierno parece querer abalanzarse, romper el cristal y mis libros.

Y recuerdo cuando observaba esos mismos eventos, varios años atrás, junto a Lightdawn. Correr junto a él en el parque, oler las flores de primavera, mirar las praderas del cielo repletas de ovejas como nubes, el viento remeciendo el trigo. Ver pasar un tren e imaginar hacia qué distantes lugares de ensueño se dirigía; o imaginarlo escalar el cielo y correr sobre los caminos de estrellas que la noche presentaba sobre nosotros.

Lightdawn estaba conmigo. Un trineo en la nieve o un barquito de papel sobre el agua del arroyo, la sonrisa de mi abuelo, los pantanos a través de fotografías, las libélulas y las luciérnagas.

¿Qué pasó con todo aquello? ¿Qué pasó con nuestro amor, con nuestra inocencia? ¿En qué momento dejaste de ir a tocar mi puerta? ¿En qué momento dejé de esperar tu llamado?

¿Qué pasó con ese tren que nos llevaba a nuestros sueños? ¿Con los insectos que parecían o dragones o relojería de la naturaleza? ¿En qué momento fuiste y me regalaste a _Sabelotodo_? ¿En qué momento dejé de abrazarla al dormir y pasé a guardarla en una caja?

¿En qué momento lo que figuraba en un libro dejó de ser real frente a lo que pasaba frente mío?

¿Qué pasó con todo aquello? ¿Qué pasó con nuestro amor, con nuestra inocencia? ¿Qué pasó con las noches en las que soñábamos despiertos? ¿Quién dispersó los caminos de las estrellas y las dejó así, como arroz derramado?

Yo quería vivir contigo, Lightdawn, por todos mis años, para revivir contigo lo que había perdido en mí. Quería vivir en tus labios, Lightdawn, quería ser la luz del sol que te despertara al dormir. ¿Dónde estarán esos ojos que busco en mis sueños? ¿Dónde están las palabras de amor que te di?

Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta, todas las lágrimas que lloré por ti. Cuando era niña y tú te marchaste, dejándome a merced de toda slas burlas. Cuando íbamos a casarnos y te asesinaron. Quiero que regresen mis lágrimas. Quiero que regreses tú.

Pero sé que todo eso es imposible. Estás muerto, y no volverás. No te volveré a ver.

Una rama de un árbol pintándose de blanco con la nieve. El cielo gris y blanco como el pelaje de un gato. Mi muñeca _Sabelotodo_, los abrazos de mis amigas, el sabor del heno.

Abrazo a _Sabelotodo_, y respiro su aroma, su perfume a libro nuevo y pastel. Siento... que voy a llorar. No quiero llorar más. Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta, ahora.


	7. 6: Cuento de terror

**IMAGINAERUM**

**DESDE MI INFIERNO**

* * *

**6**

**Cuento de terror**

25 de enero de 3011.

Estaba durmiendo con _Sabelotodo_ cuando empecé a soñar.

Estaba en el patio de mi casa, jugando con mi muñeca y mis libros. Había construido una torre de paredes empastadas, y en su cima, _Sabelotodo_ se sentaba como en un trono. Yo era una potranca, una niña, en ese sueño.

Jugaba ahí con mi muñeca, cuando de pronto, me pareció sentir la voz de mi abuelo, llamándome desde la habitación más alta de mi casa. Una habitación cuyas ventanas jamás se abrían.

Mi abuelo... casi nunca pienso en él, y eso es demasiado ingrato de mi parte. Este sueño más bien fue un recuerdo, y fue bastante extraño, pues recordaba en mi sueño y mi sueño se volvía mi recuerdo.

Entraba yo a la oscura habitación, donde un unicornio de cabellos blancos y pelaje gris azulado me miraba con sus ojos color cielo, y sonreía un poco, pidiendo que me acercara. Estiró su casco, tembloroso, arrugado, y tocó mi hombro.

En ese momento, sentí un gran frío en mi hombro. Y vi que todo estaba más oscuro, y en lugar de mi abuelo, un esqueleto de unicornio con una gran crin blanca mantenía su pata sobre mí. Su mandíbula se desencajaba del cráneo, y oía, retumbante, el sonido de una risa.

Grité, y salí corriendo. Multitud de manos de grifo comenzaban a salir desde detrás de los cuadros, los tapices y las alfombras, sujetando mi crin y mi cola con tanta fuerza que me hacían llorar de dolor. Las manos eran negras, y sus plumas de un color gris plata, con garras como perlas.

Eso hizo que resbalara, y rodara por la escalera hasta estrellarme en el piso. Medio aturdida, levanté apenas mi infantil cabeza desde el frío suelo, y vi a una criatura caminar en dos patas.

¡Era Sabelotodo!

Se acercaba a mí caminando tranquilamente, y entre sus cascos delanteros de trapo cargaba una fruta similar a una granada, de color verde y cruzada por líneas negras difuminadas. La estiró hacia mí, como ofreciéndomela, al tiempo que oía risas de otros potros, risas y gritos de potros jugando.

Oía el sonido que hacía mi mamá al cocinar, y corrí hacia allá. La vi rebanar unas verduras, de espaldas a mí. Me acerqué a ella, gritando atemorizada, sólo para ver con espanto que estaba rebanando su propia pata.

Grité con todo el espanto con el que se puede gritar. Y desperté, con una horrible sensación de frío en mi hombro, con Spike remeciéndome. Parpadeé varias veces, aturdida, y abracé a Spike para calmarlo. Sabelotodo me miraba desde el tercer anaquel de la estantería.


	8. 7: La vida es sueño

**7**

**La vida es sueño (Libera tus demonios)**

Noche del 26 de enero de 3011.

Esta noche creo que vuelvo a soñar.

Estoy de pie en las afueras de mi casa, y por los reflejos de las ventanas puedo ver que soy una niña.

Es una mañana de invierno. El cielo está blanco y una neblina blanca emerge desde los callejones. Toco la puerta de mi casa, con toda la fuerza que puedo, y sólo consigo oír un extraño eco. No hay nadie en casa. Me doy vuelta y camino alrededor, para ver si puedo entrar por una ventana. Llamo a mi mamá a gritos.

La puerta rechina un poco, y comienza a abrirse. Me acerco, sólo para encontrarme a _Sabelotodo_, de pie sobre sus patas traseras, sosteniendo su libreta y su pluma.

Pensé en gritar, y quería gritar, pero no grité. La miré bajar a saltos hacia el jardín, y recorrer un tramo de la calle. Se detuvo y se volteó a mirarme. Escribió y luego me mostró la página.

_Sígueme._

Con un poco de duda, avancé unos pasos. Luego caminé junto a ella.

Avanzamos por las calles apenas cubiertas por neblina, que parecían salir incluso del alcantarillado. Contemplé las casas ensombrecidas, la tenue iluminación de un sol que no quería traspasar la barrera de las nubes.

_Sabelotodo_ me guió hasta un castillo. Me recordó al castillo de juguete con el que jugaba de niña, pero este estaba a tamaño natural..., bueno en realidad está algo exagerado en tamaño. Es tan grande que parece devorar la ciudad. Sus torres están escondidas por las nubes.

Mi muñeca me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Entré con ella.

Dentro, parecía haber una gran actividad. Toda clase de criaturas estaban danzando ahí, salidas de las más surrealistas pesadillas, de mis más perdidos sueños. Criaturas bípedas, seres con tentáculos, animales alados sin rostro. Grité, grité tanto que mi garganta llegó a sangrar, y traté de huir, pero me vi rodeada por esas criaturas. Me tiraban de la crin y la cola, manoseaban mi rostro con sus dedos largos, huesudos y húmedos, reptaban hacia mí como horrendas babosas de un metro de largo.

Cerré los ojos y grité, cerré la boca, apreté los dientes, quise gritar.

El agua fría que Spike derramó sobre mí me trajo de regreso a la vigilia.

* * *

Noche del 30 de enero de 3011.

He tratado de no volver a dormir.

¿Para qué descansar si voy a tener pesadillas?

Spike dice que me hace daño, que debería dormir, que no le tema a las pesadillas. Como si fuera la primera vez que mis sueños me perturban.

Es tan inocente.

No puedo dormir.

No quiero dormir.

Saldré a tomar aire.

La calle está vacía, como corresponde siempre a la medianoche helada. Hay un poco de neblina.

No, es nieve. Está cayendo una pincelada de aguanieve. O tal vez sea aguanieve y niebla.

Creo que Spike tiene razón.

Debería dormir.

Pero quiero pasear.

Camino por esa calle tan oscura, y comienza a darme frío. Arreglo mi bufanda, busco en mi alforja y saco mi gorro. ¡Oh, adentro está _Sabelotodo_! ¿Por qué la traje a pasear...?

¡Nunca la eché en mi alforja!

Lanzo lejos el bolso, pero veo que se mueve. Se mueve, y una pata de trapo emerge de su interior. _Sabelotodo_ saca su cabeza y me mira con sus ojos de botón. El terror me paraliza ¡quiero escapar y no puedo!

Mi muñeca sale y camina hacia mí equilibrándose sobre sus dos patas. Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo... Debe de ser un sueño. Sí, es un sueño.

Ella camina hacia mí y tira de mi crin, suavemente, como si quisiera que la siguiera. Comienza a caminar delante de mí, sin su libreta y su pluma.

Decido seguirla.

¿Y por qué no? Ella vive en mis sueños y en la realidad, tal vez sea la voz dormida que vive en mi. ¿Qué es mi muñeca? ¿Qué soy yo? Quizás esté rellena con la libertad que me hace falta, de superar esta pérdida y todas mis pérdidas. Es el conejo blanco y la he de seguir, por el país de las maravillas que es el mundo de mis sueños. Ella es la bruja que me señala el camino de baldosas amarillas.

Debo seguirla.

Me lleva hacia un edificio. Una vieja biblioteca, que parece estar en ruinas. Su techo se ha desmoronado, su puerta está carcomida por centenares de gusanos. Desde adentro sólo siento el aroma a humedad y putrefacción.

_Sabelotodo_ quiere que mire por la ventana.

Puedo ver a un joven unicornio, más o menos de la edad de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Tiene pelo gris azulado y los ojos de mi madre, aunque su crin es roja con mechones blancos. Está leyendo un libro. Está dentro de la biblioteca, y por la ventana, no es una ruina: está perfectamente iluminada, como si sus estancias se llenaran con las luces del día; los libros están perfectamente cuidados, las paredes están pintadas y el suelo con todas sus baldosas. Puedo ver que el potro lee con avidez, como yo cuando estudiaba, aunque el libro que lee él tiene el dibujo de un payaso en la portada. Él deja de leer, eleva con su magia una pluma, la remoja en tinta y comienza a escribir en unos folios desocupados; y mientras escribe, aparece una Cutie Mark en su costado, un tintero con una pluma.

Cierro los ojos por un segundo. Al volverlos a abrir, ya no es un potro. Ahora es un joven unicornio, de mi edad tal vez. Al parecer ahora es el bibliotecario, pues está recibiendo libros y archivando documentos. Apenas tiene tiempo libre, toma una pluma y escribe, pero no tardan en interrumpirlo. En un momento, la biblioteca queda vacía, y llena tres páginas de una libreta; pero una unicornio se acerca a él, levitando dos tazas de té, y él le sonríe y deja su libreta en un cajón.

Cierro los ojos, y al volverlos a abrir, es un poni mucho más maduro. Y ya no está en la biblioteca: está junto a una chimenea. Afuera puedo ver que el invierno mágico está dejando caer sus copos de nieve. Parece ser el Día de los Corazones Cálidos, y una potrilla está jugando bajo su pacífica vigilancia. Esa potrilla es mi madre: tiene su pelaje, su crin y su Cutie Mark.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Ahora él ya es un anciano, y está caminando con otra potrilla. ¡Soy yo de niña! ¡Y ese unicornio es mi abuelo!

Recuerdo ese momento... fue una vez que me llevó al circo, con Lightdawn.

Estaba afuera de las murallas. Las gigantescas carpas amarillas, anaranjadas y rojas se alzaban como un castillo de tela, coronado con banderas. La carpa principal estaba coronada con un gigantesco letrero de letras doradas, _Gran Circo Imaginaerum_, y al entrar me cegó el resplandor de las luces, y los colores.

Lightdawn me ayudó a subir por las gradas, mi abuelo llevaba palomitas y algunas bebidas. El maestro de ceremonias era un lobo gris, que tenía el ojo derecho de un fuerte color azul. Seguramente era de vidrio, pero en ese momento no me fijé en ese detalle. Estaba fascinada por su traje, de color púrpura, guantes blancos y un sombrero de copa negro con una cinta roja.

Habló con una voz fuerte y muy grave. Hizo un gesto con su bastón, y una pequeña unicornio comenzó a hacer girar la manivela de una zanfona con su magia, mientras pulsaba las cuerdas con sus cascos.

Se me hace conocida... ¡Es Trixie! ¡Mi vieja enemiga tocando una melodía en la zanfona, en el circo al que fui con mi abuelo y Lightdawn! Y ese día había llevado a _Sabelotodo_.

Y no me había percatado hasta ahora. ¿O sólo es un añadido a mi sueño? ¿Qué está pasando conmigo esta noche?

Sin embargo... quisiera quedarme con este recuerdo. Esa tarde fue tan alegre. mi abuelo reía, y Lightdawn también; aún no me enseñaba a leer. Recuerdo a los payasos, a los malabaristas, los tragafuegos y los trapecistas. En cierto momento, un venado subió al trapecio y se dejó caer. Todos gritamos de terror, pero un resplandor azulado lo detuvo antes de azotarse contra el suelo. Trixie había usado su magia.

¿Cómo no la reconocí de adulta?

_Sabelotodo_ subió frente a mí y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos.

Y ya no estaba en ese alegre circo de nombre _Imaginaerum_. Era un momento, un dolor que quería olvidar para siempre.

Estaba en la habitación más alta de mi casa, una habitación cuyas ventanas jamás se habrían. Recuerdo ese momento: yo estaba jugando con mi muñeca.

Mi abuelo yacía en su cama, respirando pesadamente. Lo recuerdo aún. Sus crines ya estaban blancas, y su pelaje gris azulado estaba descuidado. Me sonrió un poco, y pidió que me acercara. Tocó mi hombro, y entonces

Entraba yo a la oscura habitación, donde un unicornio de cabellos blancos y pelaje gris azulado me miraba con sus ojos color cielo, y sonrió un poco, pidiendo que me acercara. Estiró su casco, tembloroso, arrugado, y tocó mi hombro. Quiso hablar, pero la voz se le cortó entre tosidos. Y luego se quedó quieto, completamente quieto, con la mirada perdida y su casco en mi hombro.

¡No quería recordar eso! ¡Ese momento me persiguió por siempre en mis pesadillas! ¡Mi abuelo muriendo enfrente mío, mis padres entrando desesperados a la habitación, mi madre llorando amargamente, remeciéndolo!

Lo peor, es que esto me hace recordar otra cosa muy dolorosa.

Volvía yo de jugar con Lightdawn. Mi padre trabajaba y mi hermano mayor estaba en la Academia de la Guardia Real ¡Por qué debo recordar ahora! Llamé a mi madre, y oí un ruido desde la cocina. Mi madre estaba de espaldas, como si rebanara verduras. El cuchillo goteaba..., de niña creí que estaba cocinando betarragas.

Me acerqué, y la sangre de sus muñecas cortadas salpicó por el lavabo. Recuerdo que grité. Mi madre se desplomó, y yo salí gritando, gritando...

Lightdawn se me acercó y fue a avisar a su padre. Pronto llegó él con otro vecino y se teletransportaron con mi madre, hacia el hospital. Lightdawn me abrazó, él intentó tranquilizarme...

Había olvidado todo esto. Más bien, mi mente lo bloqueó completamente, para ahorrarme el dolor y el llanto. Pero Lightdawn está muerto. Él ya no está, el único que sostenía cuando no tenía a nadie. Murió después de que yo le gritara "¡loco!" después de que lo abandonara. Está muerto, yo misma entré después de un terremoto y vi su cabeza cercenada reposando en su pecho.

¡Está muerto como mi abuelo!

¿Cuál es el sentido de revivir todo este pesar? ¡Ya no me quedan lágrimas! ¿Por qué no estoy llorando sangre? ¿Por qué aún no he muerto? ¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué olvidé el último aliento de un abuelo, y con él también sus risas y la vez que me llevó al circo? ¿Necesitaba recordar la vez que mi madre intentó suicidarse? ¿Ahora que mi amado Lightdawn ha muerto, debo recordar todas las veces que la Muerte pasó cerca de mí y me saludó mientras se llevaba a otro?

¡No lo soporto más! ¡Quiero despertar! ¡Quiero espantar a mis demonios! ¡Quiero llorar una última vez y recuperar mis lágrimas! ¡Quiero morir en tu mirar, quiero morir y despertar! ¡Y tenerte junto a mí, Lightdawn, sin ti no puedo estar!

_Sabelotodo_ tira suavemente de mi crin. Tú no me has abandonado, tú aún no has muerto. Perdona por olvidarte, como todas casi todas las cosas que me han pasado.

Mi muñeca comienza a escribir en su libreta, y me muestra un mensaje:

_Libera tus demonios__  
__ellos te traerán tus lágrimas de vuelta_


	9. 8: Descansa en paz

**IMAGINAERUM**

**DESDE MI INFIERNO**

* * *

**8**

**Descansa en paz**

—He hecho todo lo que me has pedido, sin quejarme de nada.

—Lo has hecho, Lightdawn, pero no lo has disfrutado. En vez de liberar tus demonios, sólo los encadenaste más. Tanto resentimiento. Tanto temor. ¿De verdad sólo quieres hacerlo con Twilight?

—Puedo soñar estar con Twilight y sé que eso no será real. Quiero volver con ella, ser la flor en su jardín que trepando llegue hasta su ventana. Quiero volver y ver sus ojos abriéndose ante las páginas escritas, sus labios al hablar, oír sus pasos...

—Ver el movimiento de sus flancos al caminar, sus muslos. Besar su cuello, que ella besara el tuyo. Hacerle el amor en la biblioteca, rodeados de libros y más libros, esparciéndote, derramándote en su interior como un río naciendo del glaciar.

—Y si es así ¿Qué? Ella me dio fuerza para resistir hasta el final. Para acallar las voces de los Perros de Tindalos. Cuando las grandes fauces se cerraban, pensé en ella.

—Al fin estás entendiendo, Lightdawn. Aunque no te das cuenta. Durante toda tu vida rehuiste el contacto con otras yeguas. Temías al contacto carnal, lo demonizabas.

—Existen muchas perversiones respecto a eso, tú bien lo sabes. Desprecié y continúo despreciando las orgías, estas bacanales que organizas con tus adoradores, ese sin fin de grupas y muslos separados que lejos de tentarme, me dan asco.

—Y nunca pretendí hacerte amar mis aquelarres. Pero ahora has admitido que quisiste amar a Twilight. En una biblioteca, rodeado de libros. Seguro la imaginas sentándose en un escritorio, la cola alzada, sus ojos mirándote con deseo.

—No conseguirás corromperme, Wandering, Dios de Muchas Cosas.

—No pretendo corromperte, Lightdawn. Has de saber que no todo es blanco o negro: es gris, y todo depende del matiz. Yo pretendo extender tu mente. Abrir tus ojos.

_Sueño número 238, crónica de la Princesa Luna._

* * *

31 de enero

Es hora de marchar.

Miro la carta por última vez, antes de ponerla en el sobre. Me aseguraré de que le llegue muy tarde a la Princesa, pues mi intención es sólo avisar, y no permitir que me capturen. Compruebo mi morral, lleno de libros, los libros de Lightdawn. El _Unaussprechlichen_ _Geheimnisse_, de Von Pfertz; el _Les Cultes des Gules_, del Conde d'Erlette; _De Vermiis_ _Mysteris_, de Ludvig Prinn; una carpeta con delicadísimos fragmentos, con las palabras Manuscritos Pnakóticos escritas encima; el _Libro de Eibon_; el _Liver Ivonis_; los _Fragmentos de Celaeno_; el _Libro de las Sombras_; y un capítulo de un libro llamado _Necronomicón_.

Miro también la Llave de Plata en el estuche de violín. La guardo dentro del morral. Quizás sea una pieza clave para resolver el misterio de la muerte de Lightdawn, o tal vez no, pero igual la llevaré.

Siempre creí que esos libros aclararían la terrible muerte de Lightdawn. Pero mi mentora me pidió que los destruyera. Nada me quita de la cabeza que ella sabe más de lo que me ha contado, y preferí no destruirlos.

Sabía que necesitaría leerlos.

Sello el sobre, con la carta adentro. He usado el nombre y la dirección de Wisemurk, el extraño unicornio que talló el epitafio de Lightdawn. No la enviaré a través de Spike o en un tren. En realidad, le he pagado a Winter Soul, uno de los amigos de Reaver, para que viajara a Trottingham y deposite la carta en un buzón. Con suerte, llegará en dos días, tres si es que el ferrocarril se avería.

Mi confidente nunca hablará: de todos los amigos de Reaver, es el más responsable y maduro. Y lo mejor de todo, es que es tan ingenuo como el propio Reaver. Le dije que aquella carta era parte de un experimento, y por eso debía dejarla en esa ciudad lejana. Los bits de oro contestaron cualquier pregunta.

Le entrego la carta: Winter Soul vuela en una dirección errónea. Sí, sé que es cruel aprovecharme de la ignorancia de otros. Pero lo hago por Lightdawn.

* * *

1 de febrero

Wisemurk tiene un insano gusto por los cementerios.

Me vio subir por el camino, y me siguió. Sospecho que padece de esquizofrenia o algún otro trastorno neurológico: suele mirar las nubes, alzar los cascos delanteros cuando el atardecer las tiñe de rosa. Grita como un oso cuando un pegaso deshace las nubes, y comienza a seguirlo incansablemente por metros; agitando su cabeza

Admito que me siento incómoda al verlo, y al verlo seguirme, un extraño temor se apoderó de mí. Comencé a correr. Lo oí seguirme.

En algún momento tropecé, y él me alcanzó. Me ayudó a levantarme.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó, e inclinó su cabeza como los pájaros hacen antes de comer.

Le inventé una historia. Le dije que estaba investigando, y él solo oía. Masticaba chicle, y sus mascadas resonaban muy fuerte.

—¿Y para eso llevas tantos grimorios antiguos y esa Llave de Plata?

Me congelé. Mi morral estaba perfectamente cerrado. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de las cosas que cargaba? Lo vi sonreír.

—Buscas al asesino de Lightdawn. Un gran unicornio fue él. Yo también he estado investigando.

Él estaba investigando. Por unos momentos pensé si era cierto o sólo eran desvaríos de su enfermedad mental. Pero él sonrió confiado, como si estuviese ganando holgadamente una competencia.

—Puedes contar conmigo. Yo sé cómo resolver esto.

* * *

Estamos en un antiguo cementerio, que parece lleva años de estar abandonado. Está en un claro del Bosque Evefree, no muy lejos del camino, por lo que me sorprende no haberlo hallado antes. No es que vaya mucho al Bosque, pero de las veces que he ido no recuerdo haber visto nunca un cementerio.

Me ha llevado a un mausoleo, el único de todo el lugar, y que pese a ser antiguo, está en perfectas condiciones. Arriba dice _Pensatorium_.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Wisemurk?

—Vamos a desatar el nudo de Lightdawn —me dice tomando el _Libro de las Sombras _y lo abre en su segundo capítulo.

Tengo muchísimas dudas, pero recuerdo cuando mi amado Lightdawn consumió esa maldita droga y viajó hacia atrás en el tiempo mientras aún estaba a mi lado.

¿Cuántos secretos hay? ¿Se puede ir más atrás, más adelante? ¿Qué vio Lightdawn?

¿Fueron las criaturas que el _Unaussprechlichen_ _Geheimnisse_ llamaba humanos?

* * *

**Primer sueño**

¿En qué momento me dormí?

Recuerdo haber leído con Wisemurk los libros de Lightdawn, hasta que la tarde se hizo noche y él encendió una fogata. Se acomodó en la entrada del mausoleo, y comenzó a hablarme sobre las estrellas.

Está todo completamente oscuro: estoy soñando o he quedado ciega. Ambas ideas me aterran.

Pero ha de ser un sueño, porque Wisemurk aparece a mi lado, caminando por un suelo inexistente. Todo es la oscuridad de un vacío infinito, pero sin embargo camina hacia mí.

—¿Estamos soñando? —le pregunto.

—No, pero casi —me contesta, y sonríe un poco—. Estamos dentro del Pensatorium, el único sitio seguro donde avistar el pasado.

—¿Dentro? ¿Cómo...?

—Nuestras mentes están dentro —me interrumpe—. Desde aquí, con total seguridad, podemos ver todo lo que Lightdawn logró ver en sus visiones.

—No quiero ver sus alucinaciones. Quiero ver su asesino —le digo molesta. No me interesan las alucinaciones que tuvo.

—Y los verás, con toda seguridad ¿No quieres conocer el inicio de nuestro mundo? ¿Los grandes eventos que logró ver Lightdawn, y que acabaron generando su ruina?

—No quiero verlo —lo amenazo con mi cuerno. ¿Por qué está tan obsesionado con esas cosas?

Lo veo reírse.

—Bueno, yo quiero verlas. Piénsalo, ¿no te gustaría acabar la investigación que inició Lightdawn?

La oscuridad se hace más densa, como si fuera vapor o niebla. Nunca debí haber confiado en él. Todo esto es demasiado para su mente inestable. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo dejé venir...? Sin embargo, me pica la curiosidad. Ver las criaturas que sus libros anuncian con un gran abanico de nombres: sinserakkai, yokhama, humanos. Saber cómo destruyeron su civilización, y de algún modo, a la vez, hicieron posible la nuestra.

Acepté.

* * *

**Segundo sueño**

La oscuridad es total, sin embargo, puedo ver claramente la silueta de Wisemurk, como si su sombra fuera de un negro más claro que las tinieblas que nos cubren. Veo encenderse una pequeña luz, y luego otra. Son estrellas. Es como si camináramos sobre un enorme lienzo nocturno de estrellas, que van despertando a nuestro paso. Proyectan una luz pálida sobre Wisemurk.

—Esta es la estación más querida por mi hijo —comienza a decir, como si recitara un antiguo conjuro, o como si declamara un poema para sí mismo—, cuando la luz de la luna se mueve a través de las calles, una rama cae al cuidado del verano, blanco y vasto mar abierto sobre las alas de una luna fantasma, viene para llevarme a casa.

Oigo un aleteo, y una profusión de ladridos demasiado cercanos. Miro hacia abajo: estamos flotando sobre una ciudad. No siento como si tuviésemos alas o nos sostuvieran los vientos de la magia; es simplemente como si fuéramos globos aerostáticos que flotaran por ser más ligeros del aire.

Pero esa ciudad es muy diferente a las ciudades de Equestria. Sus calles están iluminadas por altas farolas que parecen ser de piedra, o de algún material similar a la piedra. A lo lejos, logro ver inmensas torres rectangulares, altas como un dragón, como una Osa Mayor sobre sus dos patas traseras; y están salpicadas de infinidad de pequeñas luces, como celdas de un panal. Casi no veo árboles, todo está cubierto por ese material duro que me recuerda tanto a las piedras.

Ahora estamos sobre casas, que me recuerdan a las casas típicas de los ponis, de no ser porque están rodeadas por amplias rejas, y sus tejados son de placas cuadradas y acanaladas, como tejas inmensamente gigantes.

El escándalo de los perros es mayor mientras más fuerte es el sonido de las alas. Entonces puedo ver a un pegaso: es de color gris, y su crin es negra, pero sus alas son blancas, y parecen ser tan grandes como él mismo.

Me doy cuenta de que la luz resplandece de modo inverso en él: donde debería estar iluminado, lo cubre una fina penumbra; y donde debería haber oscuridad, lo alumbra la débil luz nocturna. Mi sorpresa aumente cuando me doy cuenta de que lo mismo le ocurre a Wisemurk. Decido mirar mis cascos, para comprobar si en mí se repite ese fenómeno, y efectivamente es así.

Es alguna magia que no entiendo. Más allá del poema de Wisemurk, no he detectado nada que pueda pasar como un hechizo. Su cuerno en ningún momento ha brillado.

El pegaso se detiene frente a nosotros. Un momento, ¡lo conozco!

—¡Wandering! —grito sin darme cuenta. Era un poni que llegó hace un año a Ponyville, un pegaso al que le cortaron las alas. Al principio era de una personalidad muy amarga, pero comenzó a superar su depresión, y hace unos meses, se había reencontrado con su esposa. Sin embargo, unos asesinos del Tridente lo ahorcaron cuando estaba solo en su casa, y luego la incendiaron.

Yo misma fui a su funeral.

Él me sonríe. Sus alas parecen una capa sobre su lomo.

—Fui el poni que conociste como Wandering Wing —dice mirándome, y siento un escalofrío: sus ojos tienen tres pupilas—. Pero ahora he Ascendido, gracias al beneplácito de Shub-Niggurath, la Negra Cabra de los Bosques y de los Diez Mil Vástagos. Del poni que fui sólo conservo sus recuerdos, porque hasta mi alma ha mutado tras aceptar los regalos de los Exteriores.

—Los Exteriores —susurré. Conocía a esas entidades. Leí sus nombres en las amarillentas y viejas páginas de los libros de Lightdawn. Mi corazón se encogió de pavor.

Yog-Sothoth. Nyarlathotep. Shub-Niggurath. Ubbo-Sathla. Azathoth...

¿Wandering recibió regalos de aquellos dioses? ¿Aquellas criaturas que cada autor temía tanto?

Recordé a su esposa y a su hijo, completamente deprimidos tras su asesinato por parte de sectarios del Tridente, la misma noche en que murió Lightdawn. ¿Acaso lo mataron porque conocía los dioses que ellos adoraban?

Pero ya no era Wandering. Sus ojos eran diferentes. Tenía inmensas alas de un blanco más allá de la blancura natural de cualquier cosa. Ojos ardientes de tres lóbulos.

—¿C-cómo..., cómo conoces esos nombres? ¿Dónde estamos? —un pequeño silencio— ¿Qué eres? —al pronunciar esas palabras, un escalofrío recorrió mi lomo. Quería vengarme, pero cada vez parecía mas lejano... los cabellos de su pelaje parecían agujas y sus crines cada vez parecían más tentáculos. Wisemurk a mi espalda hacía un sonido gutural, como el gruñido de un gato.

—Soy un Dios —dijo riendo, y sus dientes parecían oscurecerse cada vez más—. Sé qué estás buscando, pequeña poni ingenua. Sé cómo será tu muerte. Pero voy a ayudarte, pues uno de mis adoradores me encargó que no tuvieras el mismo destino fatal que tuvo Lightdawn.

—¿Sabes quién lo mató? —pregunté con ciertas ansias, pero vi que la criatura llamada Wandering se reía.

—Puedo hacer algo mejor por ti. Puedo mostrarte todo lo que vio y lo que quiso ver, aquellas criaturas que rechazó y que yo amo. Llevarte hasta el origen pretérito del mundo, cada gran civilización que pasó por esta tierra y dejó su huella. Las ciudades de los Antiguos. La poderosa Semilla Estelar de Cthulhu. Los serpentinos szish. Los yu'nan, crueles creadores de vida. La ciencia de los Hongos de Yuggoth. El ascenso y la caída de los mensch y FEAR. Los indiferentes humanos. El amanecer y el ocaso de los patryn. Nosotros y las nuevas razas. Las especies que vendrán después de nosotros.

—Nada de eso me interesa —dije seria. Estaba tentada de conocer todo aquello, información vital que abriría a la ciencia de los ponis. Pero lo poco que había leído en los libros de Lightdawn me había advertido del horror que se escondía en el pasado.

La criatura llamada Wandering señaló el universo a mis pies, las incontables casas y las criaturas que lo habitaban, un Mundo Conocido deformado.

—A Lightdawn tampoco le interesaba, en un principio. Pero buscando al asesino de su padre, lo descubrió.

—No quiero perder tiempo. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —dije molesta, preparando mentalmente mis mejores hechizos para hacerle frente. Pude ver fugazmente la marca de la Cabra Negra en algún lugar de su cuerpo.

—¿Te das cuentas de lo que estoy diciéndote? Hubo ocho civilizaciones en este planeta, repartidas lapsos de tiempo increíblemente largos. La historia de los ponis no es nada en comparación, no digamos ya la historia de Kemet o Lemuria, culturas que estaban en su apogeo cuando los ponis aún no fundaban Equestria. Cada una murió y sus cenizas se perdieron antes que naciera la siguiente. ¿Alguien lloró por la caída de los Antiguos? ¿Por la angustiante y lenta agonía de los szish? ¿Quién llorará cuando Equestria y los reinos de Mu y Lemuria finalmente mueran? Lloras por un vaso de agua, y yo te ofrezco el océano.

Intenté no contemplarlo. Tanta información era tentadora... pero ya tenía fija mi meta.

—Inicié todo esto por Lightdawn. Investigando he encontrado inmensos mares de conocimientos, datos sobre entidades y especies más allá de nuestra dimensión. Pero sé que si me sumerjo en esos saberes, perderé la razón, y no habré ayudado a Lightdawn.

Sorpresivamente, la criatura llamada Wandering sonrió con cierta satisfacción. Las estrellas parecían irse apagando a medida que nuestra conversación avanzaba,

—Bien pensado, pequeña poni. Aferrándote a tus metas evitarás ser engullida por la locura. Yo sólo quiero que mis amados muertos descansen en paz. Tú quieres que Lightdawn descanse en paz. Nuestras metas están entrelazadas, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista.

Me pareció oír un estruendo lejano, y al voltear, pude ver una inmensa columna de fuego emergiendo entre las torres de los humanos, consumiéndolas y destruyéndolas como su no fuesen más resistentes que la madera. Vi el fuego abrasador derretir la piedra, y acercarse a mí con una velocidad superior a la del viento.

Agitando sus alas de luz, el heraldo de Shub-Niggurath desapareció.


End file.
